


Jonny Quest and the Sperm-Slaves of Venus

by KylerFey



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), Terminator (Movies), The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: Father/Son Incest, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, adult males having sex with teenage males, lots of semen, piss-play, so much cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylerFey/pseuds/KylerFey
Summary: “How would you like to spend the next couple weeks,” I said, “getting a whole bunch of boys pregnant?”“Get boys pregnant?” He looked at me wide-eyed. “How?”I explained the situation. The tl;dr of it is that in the village surrounding my compound there live about five hundred omega boys all in need of sperm to continue their race because all of the local alphas, who would normally knock them up, have vanished. “They’re in heat almost constantly, like just crazy horny. They fuck each other all the time, but they can’t get each other pregnant—their sperm doesn’t work that way.”“And you want me to preg all of them?” Justin grinned and tugged on his stiff wang.“Well, not all of them. They need a little bit genetic diversity. I’ve already knocked up like thirty of them myself and would happily do all five hundred of them, but it makes sense to have at least a few more sperm-banks in the mix. So I’ve brought you here as well as some other special guests.”
Relationships: John Connor/Original Male character, Jonathan "Jonny" Quest & Hadji Singh, Justin Bieber/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Jonny Quest and the Sperm-Slaves of Venus

**_1\. After sex with Justin, Kyler reveals the lusty reason that he has brought Justin and several other horny males to his Venusian compound._ **

I was on my back, legs spread and calves resting on Justin’s shoulders, waiting for him to cum. He’d been boning my ass, humping me hard for a long time, going right up to the brink of orgasm, backing off, and then pounding it in harder. I was content with letting him fuck me as long as he wanted with that fat long Bieber-wang, but I was also excited to let him know what lay ahead for him, the real reason that I’d brought him here. Eventually he gasped and shuddered and spasmed his jizz into my hole.

Justin pulled out of me and flopped over onto his back next to me. He lit two cigs and handed me one. “Been a long time,” he said, “since I boned that hole, Kyler.” From his perspective, it _had_ been a long time, but from mine it had only been a few days. He was—I think—twenty-three now, but he’d only been nineteen the last time I pulled him out of the time-stream for a fuck. I didn’t ask him right then, but I’m sure he would have remembered what was, from his point of view, the _first_ time he ever did it, seven Justin-years ago when he was only sixteen, a boy sticking his stiff wang in an older man’s hole for the first time. For me, that was just a couple months ago. I jerked off to the video of it just the day before. He said, “Where _are_ we even?”

I let him know that he was in my fuck-compound on Venus and that I had a special project for him to help me with. He nuzzled his scruffy chin into my armpit and asked for details, but I told him he needed to do something else first.

He knew what I meant. He put out his cig and knelt between my legs, head over my crotch. He knew I wanted him to start by licking clean my knob. Even when my cock is rock-hard, my foreskin fully covers my arrowhead and traps a lot of the pre-jac that boys like Justin coax from my rod by fucking me. He lowered his head to my dick, took my shaft in one hand and pulled back my skin. He licked the hot slime from my cockhead, running the tip of his tongue around the crown. I pushed up with my hips, letting him know that it was time to swallow my tool full-length. He was a skilled deep-throater; he swallowed my knob past his tonsils and bobbed his head on my pole. I knew I probably wouldn’t last long: that long deep fucking he’d given me had brought me close to busting my nut. My balls were so over-loaded they were starting to ache. In that last moment before semen spurted from my cock, I tried to decide whether to spill the load into his mouth or pull out and spatter his face. I kind of split the difference: I pulled out of his throat just as my juice erupted, leaving a spurt of it on his tongue and lips, then firing the rest of it in seven or eight blasts all over his face. Justin, like most pretty boys, looks even prettier when he’s got streaks and blobs of my fresh white chazz on his forehead, on his cheeks and on his nose and in his eyes. I tipped him over onto his back and straddled his waist, my dick still twitching and dribbling cum. “Open your mouth,” I said. He did so, I and put my mouth to his face, lapped streaks of my thick cum from his skin and spat it into his mouth. After a minute or two of this, I’d completely tongue-bathed the lad’s face and he’d swallowed my whole load other than the few dribbles that had landed on his belly. That little bit I smoothed into the fuzzy trail of hair between his navel and his pubes.

Justin wanted to clean up a little bit, so I took him into the shower chamber and rinsed off with him. I didn’t let him soap up, though, because I didn’t want him to destroy totally the sweet smell of his sweat. Under the raining water, he asked me again for details on why I’d brought him to Venus.

“How would you like to spend the next couple weeks,” I said, “getting a whole bunch of boys pregnant?”

“Get _boys_ pregnant?” He looked at me wide-eyed. “How?”

I explained the situation. The _tl;dr_ of it is that in the village surrounding my compound there live about five hundred omega boys all in need of sperm to continue their race because all of the local alphas, who would normally knock them up, have vanished. “They’re in heat almost constantly, like just crazy horny. They fuck each other all the time, but they can’t get each other pregnant—their sperm doesn’t work that way.”

“And you want _me_ to preg all of them?” Justin grinned and tugged on his stiff wang.

“Well, not _all_ of them. They need a little bit genetic diversity. I’ve already knocked up like thirty of them myself and would happily do all five hundred of them, but it makes sense to have at least a few more sperm-banks in the mix. So I’ve brought you here as well as some other special guests.”

“Like who?”

“Let me show you one of them. He should be waking up about now.”

We stepped out of the water and toweled each other off. “But first, let’s do this.” I reached into a drawer where I store a lot of jock straps and dildos and pulled out a fat hypospray. With it I injected a spray of a drug into each of my balls. “Now your turn,” and Justin let me do the same to his nuts.

“What is that?” he wondered, grinning, noticing how achingly hard his bone had become.

“It’s a cocktail of Erec-T and Juice-E. It accelerates by hundreds of times your sperm count and your semen production, and it keeps your cock stiff all day no matter how many times you fuck or get sucked off or jack yourself off.” I pulled him close and rubbed my knob against his navel. “You’re going to be doing a lot of cumming today whether you want to or not.”

“Awesome!” he gave his rod a pull and a clear streamer of pre-jac pulsed from his cum-slit and dropped to the floor like a long silver string.

I took him back into my bedchamber and activated the enormous TV monitor which showed us an image of another bed chamber and a slender naked teenager half-awake, sleepily tugging on his dick. “Who’s that cute little faggot?” Justin said, clutching his own dick.

“His name is John Connor. He’s from a timeline where he eventually becomes some sort of heroic leader in a fight against sentient AIs who have annihilated human civilization.”

“He’s waking up. Still looks a little sleepy though,” said Justin.

“Well, you know how that is. You’re always dead asleep for an hour or two after I translate you to wherever I am.”

Justin winked at me. “I know. And I am surprised you didn’t rape me while I unconscious.”

“Don’t think I didn’t consider it, but I knew you’d be more fun once you woke up.” I didn’t mention to him that I did, in fact, jerk off and drop cream all over his ornately tattooed chest when he was knocked out. I’d licked it off him, and his skin was dry by the time he came around.

“I pulled John through the translation matrix right after he’d finished getting a load in his ass. Want to see the video?” I switched the view to a temporal matrix recording that showed young John Conner bent over a kitchen counter, taking the cock of a muscular older man up his ass.

“That dude’s hot, too!” Justin was actively stroking his bone now, making a puddle of pre-jac on the floor. “Love seeing big dude like that nail the shit out of a pretty boy. Who is he?”

“His name is Kyle Reese. He’s John’s biological father. In this time period they keep meeting up and fucking.”

“His father? Wild! He doesn’t look quite old enough to have a son that age. The kid’s gotta be at least fifteen or sixteen.”

“Well, the thing about their world is it’s a fucked up time paradox piece of nonsense. At some point in their future, when John is leading a revolution against the thinking machines, the machines send a killer robot back into the past to kill the woman who will be John’s mother before he was ever born. John will learn of this plot and send one of his men back in time to save her. The man he sends is Kyle Reese. He finds the chick, ends up fucking her and knocking her up and she ends up giving birth to John.”

Justin gazed at me glassily. “That shit makes no sense. John sent his own father back in time so his mom could get pregnant with him?”

“It’s ridiculous, I know. Anyway, in this alternate universe fork of their timeline, John and Reese figure out the deal and end up fucking a lot even though they know it’s dad-on-son incest.”

“Which is so goddamned _hot!”_ Justin moaned a little bit, and I could see that after his couple minutes of steady masturbation, he was past the point of no return and was going to cum. I dropped to my knees and took his fat knob into my mouth just as he started pulsing out a huge jizz-whack of creamy Justin-semen. The drug that I’d zapped his nuts with was working very well: he must have fed me a half cup of his hot boy-goo.

Once he’d finished letting out his nut, I kissed the last few drops from dripping slit, stood up and wiped my cummy lips on my bare arm. “I know you just busted a nut, dude, but you’ll be ready for another one any minute.” And I was going to need to unload again soon, too. The sweet ache in my balls portended a white gusher very near in my future. “Before I show you our other guests, you want to go meet John in person? And by _meet,_ I mean _fuck._ He always likes getting it in his mouth and ass at the same time—one hole for each of us.” I’d had John a few times before, usually sharing him with another dude. As sweet as the one-on-one fuck-and-suck with Justin had been a little while earlier, sex for me is always the best when a bare minimum of three dudes are having at each other with their mouths and pricks.

“Fuck yeah, brother!” Justin gave me a quick and sloppy kiss, shoving a tongue-load of spit between my teeth. “Let’s go do him!”

**_2\. Meanwhile, in one of the guest apartments, Jonny Quest and Hadji Singh awaken and discover an undeniable lust for one another._ **

Jonny started to awaken from a horny but rather annoying dream in which he was naked in the swimming pool with Jessie and Hadji, trying to get one or the other of them to notice his dick, stiff and just barely under the water, but they kept ignoring him and talking and laughing with one another. He’d been having this sort of dream often, and he figured that they were merely subconscious ruminations upon an annoying recent real-life incident in which he felt he’d been led to believe by Jessie that she was going to take his virginity as gift for his birthday. _That fuckin’ bitch_ , he thought, emerging from the dream. He was gripping his dick, which was normal. He’d developed a habit of masturbating in his sleep, and he figured he’d just stay snuggled into the very comfortable bed for a while and enjoy the feeling of his hand caressing it.

Jonny wasn’t sure he even wanted to have sex with girls in general, much less Jessie, who’d lived in the Quest compound with them most of his life, but he also didn’t have a lot of options if he _ever_ wanted to get laid. Doctor Quest was adamant that he should abstain from sex until marriage and he was never let out of the old man’s sight any time they were on the mainland. While Jessie wasn’t his idea of the hottest ever fantasy, she was right fucking _there_ all the time, and she was year older and she was _not_ a virgin, having been allowed a lot more freedom by her dad Race to explore what the mainland boys had to offer an adventurous girl. So she kind of made sense as the person who could at least give Jonny a first experience. And, actually, she kind of did, Jonny had to admit. It just wasn’t quite what he’d had in mind. The pair had hidden themselves away in the arboretum with a bunch of beer that Jessie had swiped from Race’s gigantic booze storeroom and started his birthday “date.” He’d drunk alcohol plenty of times before and knew to take it slowly this time in particular both so that his memory of what he’d been planning to do would be clear later and also so that he didn’t make his anxious dick flop flaccidly over at the crucial moment by getting it too drunk. He’d stashed a couple condoms in his shorts pocket though he hoped that Jessie would not require their use. As it turned out, she ended up backing away entirely from the notion of letting Jonny fuck her and even seemed to aver that this was _his_ idea alone and that she had never actually signed on to doing _that_ act in particular. “Jonny, it would be too much like getting boned by own brother,” she’d said. But, taking some pity on the lad and his painfully demanding erection, she offered him a handjob. “Cool, cool,” he said, playing along as if that what was all he was really after anyway. _Maybe once she gets started, I can at least get her to go down on me._ That didn’t happen either. Indeed, what happened had been quite frustrating and a little embarrassing for the boy: she’d had her hand wrapped around his shaft for probably well less than a minute and had performed probably fewer than ten or twelve strokes when he spasmed and the cum erupted from his cock. A _lot_ of it actually. Looking dismayed, Jessie wiped a lot of it off her hand and wrist on Jonny’s shirt. “Well, that was quick I guess!” She tried to be “cool” about it, but Jonny had felt quite the opposite. He remembered muttering something like “sorry, it usually doesn’t happen that fast” and Jessie letting him know that she’d heard that a lot of boys jerk off before a date so that they are not _too_ horny and _too_ ready to spurt when it’s time for sex.

The next morning, or perhaps it was early afternoon, he awoke quite hungover and quite alone in his bed. He chased away the hangover with a couple more beers and decided a little while in the pool would feel good. Hadji was already there, backstroking. Jonny figured Jessie must be off with Race on some errand to the mainland because Hadji was naked in the water. Jonny and Hadji had swum naked together since there were very young boys, and they even used to do it with Jessie. But in recent years, Hadji had become very shy about being seeing naked by a girl and he had counseled Jonny that they should both start wearing trunks or at least Speedos when she is around. Since she was not home—else Hadji wouldn’t have been naked—Jonny stripped off his Speedo, not really even noticing or caring that he had a full “morning wood” kind of hard-on. He jumped into the water, splashed about a bit, interrupted his friend’s exercise and started telling him about what had happened with Jessie the night before. He should have known this discussion would not have gone very well: Hadji had become increasingly reticent to discuss sexual matters with Jonny. He barely even admitted anymore that he jerked off, which Jonny thought was ridiculous: Hadji was almost two years older than Jonny and, therefore, by Jonny’s reasoning, had been doing it for two years longer. In the water, Jonny’s hard-on persisted as he told Hadji about getting a handjob the night before. He floated up to his back and let it stand out of the water just a couple feet away from his friend, delighting in letting someone else see it. _Fuck it,_ he’d thought. _I need to get off._ _Hadji will understand. He’s a boy, too._ He pulled on his dong a few times and spewed streamers of jizz into the pool water. Hadji pointedly did not look at it, and he backed away, and then got out of the pool. He quickly re-clad himself in his robe and said, “You know, Jonny, I think we probably should wear our swimsuits even if there isn’t a girl around. You seem to get a little too excited lately.”

All these recollections filled Jonny’s brain as he continued to lay there, eyes closed, fondling his penis until…something did not seem quite right. He opened his eyes. “Where the hell _am_ I?”

It looked like a very lux hotel suite but the low sun streaming in through the open patio seemed somehow _wrong_ in color and the fruity tropical aroma of the air was new to him, too; it was not at all the sea-breeze of the Quest island. _And I’m totally naked, and it doesn’t look like I brought any luggage. Weird._ He explored the room, looking to see if he had any familiar possessions here. The only thing he found, on a low-slung coffee table, was his Mu-Pad, a tablet device that he often used to retrieve random information. “Mu-Pad,” he said to it, holding it in front of his face.

“Quest, Jonny, recognized,” said the thing’s computery voice. “Good morning, Jonny. How may we be of assistance?”

“Well, for starters, where the fuck am I?”

“Planet Venus,” said Mu-Pad, “outside the arboreal village of Vepaja Amtor, inside the residential compound of Kyler Fey.”

Jonny frowned. “I’ve heard that name somewhere before.”

Mu-Pad replied, “This location is within a fork of the so-called ‘Kylerverse’ alternate multiverse. You and Mister Singh and Mu-Pad have been brought here by way of a method known as ‘translation’ for purposes as yet unknown.”

“Wait. Hadji is here, too?”

“Correct, Jonny.”

The boy set Mu-Pad down and explored the suite further, passing through a huge and lavishly finished living/kitchen area, and soon finding another bed and bath suite where Hadji lay on a huge bed, evidently still asleep. And on his back, and on top of the sheets, and fully naked, _and_ with a big fat morning boner. Jonny approached as quietly as possible for a reason that did not exactly fill him with feelings of honor and pride: he just wanted to get a really good look at his best friend’s wang. Hadji had been _so_ private about his body lately and _never_ let Jonny see him actually aroused, that the blond youth’s curiosity was natural. Jonny had long harbored a little bit of envy concerning Hadji’s remarkably toned physique. Jonny himself was actually quite fit as well—with a strong, wiry swimmer body—but he always felt a bit less-than when compared to that gorgeous two-meter length of perfectly smooth brown skin and rippled musculature that Hadji Singh had become in the years since his puberty. _And that fucking_ dick, _OMG!_ thought Jonny. It was easily seven inches long, perhaps a bit more, and very thick. Jonny’s own was probably reasonably close in length but nowhere near as girthy. And Jonny’s was circumcised— _like a stereotypical American white boy!_ he thought—whereas Hadji’s knob-end was fully cloaked to the tip in an almost shiny sleeve of foreskin. Jonny had always been so curious about this skin that he considered right at that moment actually touching it, perhaps seeing if he could pull it back a bit without awakening his friend. _Do not!_ he scolded himself. _He’ll wake up instantly and probably do some kind of freaky-deaky yogi defense tactic on my ass!_

Hadji woke up, wide-eyed, at first starting straight up, then at Jonny, then away from Jonny’s naked crotch. He pulled the sheet over his own crotch and sat up. “Jonny. What’s going on? What is this place? Why are we here?”

“According to Mu-Pad,” Jonny said, “we are on Venus—the _planet_ —in a village called Vepaja Amtor in a compound owned by someone named Kyler Fey, and that whole weird-ass fuckness is a ‘location within a fork of the so-called “Kylerverse” alternate multiverse.’ Furthermore, we have been ‘translated’ here by this Kyler character for purposes as yet unknown.” He shrugged. “But it is a pretty sweet little apartment he’s set us up in.” He glanced toward the living area. “I wonder if it’s got a mini-bar. I wouldn’t mind a little morning cocktail.”

Jonny wandered into the kitchen area and found a large refrigerator fully stocked with beverages and snacks. He popped open a fat bottle of prosecco and looked for a couple glasses. He suspected that Hadji would deplore this priority, but really, why the fuck not? He just didn’t feel like this situation was particularly dangerous at the moment. Hadji soon emerged from his bedroom, having wrapped his waist with a towel. Jonny side-eyed this, saying, “Dude, I don’t think he translated any of our clothes here with us. We might as well just be naked. You don’t got anything between your legs I haven’t seen before. Or like two minutes ago.” He laughed and poured the cold bubbly wine. To his surprise, Hadji grabbed a glass and pounded it down and then poured himself another.

“Jonny, I need to tell you something. It’s not something that I was prepared to discuss with you, but I suspect that it will be important at any moment.”

Jonny was so thrilled that his ever-more-reticent friend was finally going to open up about something that he nearly jumped up and down. “You know you can tell me anything!”

“It may have something to do with _me_ that we got pulled into this Kylerverse. Something _private_ to do with me.”

Hadji found Mu-Pad and woke it up. He asked it to read some information, this: “In the generally accepted understanding of your universe, Hadji, Kyler Fey is a speculative fiction writer focusing principally on pornographically rendered gay sex scenarios. Frequent subject matter of his stories includes exaggerated depictions of male libido and ejaculatory capacity, group sex among males with fantastical volumes of semen, male impregnation and taboo-tinged content such as gay male incest and sex between adult males and teenaged males.” Hadji shut down Mu-Pad and poured himself a third drink. “I know about this, Jonny. I have read many of these stories. Because…that’s the kind of stuff that I am into as well!” Hadji blushed so hard that it seemed to Jonny as if the entirety of his smooth brown skin had turned a burnt crimson.

“Fuck, Hadji,” said Jonny, “I really wish you had let me know that a long time ago! It’s totally cool!”

“It _is?”_

“Here, Hadji, let me drop a fat fuckin’ truth bomb on _you:_ I am totally queer, totally into cock and ass. Yeah, I did try to get Jessie to let me fuck her—and I think I would have if she’d let me because I was pretty fuckin’ drunk and horny and desperate to punch my fuckin’ V-card—but that was just because I don’t exactly have a whole lot of options for real sex on our dumb island, dude!”

Hadji sipped his drink for a moment, and then, “I wondered if maybe that was true but I didn’t dare ask.”

“Was it a big clue when I jumped in the pool with you and jerked off in front of you?” Jonny tugged playfully at his erection and dribbled a little but of prosecco on it from his mouth.

“I just assumed it was a dangerous topic because of how homophobic Doctor Quest has become since Trump.”

“Dad’s always been a douche about shit like that. He literally told me more than once that I am forbidden from even knowing any facts at all about sex until I am married to a woman. That’s why I have the VPN so I can crank it to gay porn all day.” He stepped close to Hadji, penis so stiff that it arched upward, banana-curved, its tip nearly touching his belly. _Fuck it. I’m just gonna ask him_. “Do I have a good body, Hadji? You like the way it looks?” He flexed, biceps like balls of muscle in his sinewy arms.

Hadji, still blushing, sighed and said, “You have a very good body, my friend.”

Jonny laughed. “Ugh! We could have been having sex this whole time.” He reached for Hadji’s waist and detached the older boy’s towel. It fell to the floor, leaving Hadji as naked as Jonny. “Can I kiss you, bro? Please, _please_ don’t say no!”

The boys drew very close, arms around each other’s waists, their stiff dicks brushing against each other. Said Hadji, “I’m not sure I even know how. I have never done it.”

“Me either! We’ll figure it out!” They discovered together that it’s an instinct: they let their lips touch and then their tongues and they were immediately total pros at it. They carried on like this for a couple minutes until Jonny noticed a hot wetness on the left side of his belly, and Hadji gasped and broke the kiss and pulled away and Jonny realized what had happened: Hadji had ejaculated, and his cock continued to dribble jizz even as he backed away in evident embarrassment.

“Oh, Jonny! I’m so sorry!”

“What you mean _sorry?”_ Jonny grinned, delighted, and swabbed with his hand Hadji’s cum from his skin, fascinated. He licked his fingers.

“What are you _doing!”_

“Dude, I’ve never tasted or even _seen_ anyone’s else’s cocksnot in real life! I eat my own every day. I think yours is even tastier.”

The boys sucked down more prosecco and sucked on each other’s tongues and lips some more until Jonny noticed Hadji’s prick, steel-stiff again, poking him in the belly. “I’m gonna do something,” Jonny said. “And you’re gonna let me.”

Hadji realized Jonny’s intent when the blond boy dipped his head toward Hadji’s crotch, and he blocked Jonny’s mouth. “If you’re going to _that_ then I should wash my penis first. It’s dirty. I need to clean it.”

“Like fuck you will.” Jonny looked up at his friend, smiling widely. _“I_ will clean it _for_ you!”

 _Finally!_ Jonny thought, glorying in his chance to finally inspect and play with the brown plantain length of his best friend’s dong. He licked a pearl of pre-jac from the slit which just barely peeked past the collar of foreskin. He wrapped the fingers of both hands around Hadji’s shaft and took his cockhead between his lips, nudging down that skin to expose Hadji’s shroom-head. The funky sweat/cum/something-else flavor of that cockhead was both unlike and more delicious than anything Jonny had imagined during hundreds of masturbation fantasies which had dwelt upon the topic of licking an uncut boy’s crown.

Jonny experimented with bobbing his mouth over Hadji’s knob, taking gradually more of the length of his shaft into his mouth. He gagged just a little bit when he took it a bit too deeply and bit too quickly, trying to reach Hadji’s pubes with his nose. Jonny drooled profusely and soon was working Hadji’s bone hard with a combination of his spit-slicked fingers and slobbering mouth. Eventually Hadji moaned and warned Jonny that he was going to cum, and he pulled back a bit as if to avoid spilling his jizz in the blond youth’s mouth, but Jonny permitted no such thing. He went down deeper on Hadji’s dick and thrilled to the sensation of hot spurting boy-slime on his tongue. He swallowed and removed his mouth from Hadji’s dick and got a little surprise in the form of one more spurt of cum flying from Hadji’s slit and landing on Jonny’s chin.

“Will you do it for me now?” Jonny gripped his own super-stiff prick and pointed at his friend. Hadji slid off the counter and went to his knees before Jonny. It was no time at all before he was swallowing a heavy flow of the white kid’s juice.

They took another bottle of prosecco with them to a couch in the living area and relaxed next to each other, hip to hip, arms slung around shoulders, reveling in the facts of what they’d just done with each other.

**_3\. Justin and Kyler delight in sodomizing young John Connor._ **

“Who’s _this_ sweet daddy?” John wondered, sitting up on his bed, nodding toward Justin.

“Justin,” I told him. “He’s a major pop star in his universe. I know you’re more into the punk and the metal and the emo and the screamo, but he’s good. You’d probably like his stuff.”

John Connor hopped off the bed and approached us. “I definitely like his… _stuff.”_ He leered at Justin’s stiff prong. “Your ink’s so fuckin’ rad, dude. Can I touch?”

Justin nodded and grinned down at the slender naked teenager as John passed his hands up the length of Justin’s tattooed arms and over his shoulders and then down over his pecs and abs, and lower still, fingers in his pubes, and then brushing his cock from root to tip.

John pulled his attention away from Justin for a moment and slapped me on the belly. “That was kind of rude of you, dude, taking me away right when you did. Reese was banging the fuck outta me!”

“I know. We watched the tape of it.”

“You did? Both of you?” He smiled, eyes gleaming. I knew that he loved to let other guys know about his incest with his father.

“Justin fully jerked off to it. I had to catch his load with my mouth so he didn’t make a mess on my travertine floor.” I pulled the boy close and kissed him wetly, sucking a little of his spit into my mouth. “Anyway, it looked to me like Reese was about done with you anyway. It looked like he’d planted his nut in your cunt.”

John has this way of kind of smirking and batting his eyelashes and blushing a little bit in his ears. It makes me want to fuck him really hard. “Yeah, I guess he did.” He grabbed my cock and gave it a little squeeze. He wandered back to the bed. “Every time I see you with another guy, I know I’m going to be the one in the middle. So who’s taking which hole on the first round?”

I’d already let Justin know on our way to John’s chambers that I would be taking John’s ass first. I really wanted to jam my wang into Kyle Reese’s sloppy-seconds ooze, fuck my stick hard into the remains of John’s dad’s cum-mess. I doubted I’d even need any lube—the inside of the kid’s asshole was probably still super-slick with Reese’s chazz—but I got the tube of Stroke-Z out of my messenger bag anyway and slathered my bone with it.

John took a doggie position on the bed. Justin sat spread-legged in front of him, cock pointing at the boy’s face. Upright on my knees between John’s knees, I reached with one middle finger into the kid’s pink pucker and felt that delicious slickness of the remains of his father’s cum up in that slot. John grunted and cried out a little bit as I screwed my knob past his sphincter and slid all the way balls-deep into his slick slot. Then he lowered his head into Justin’s crotch and started blowing the gorgeous big-dicked singer. Neither Justin nor I took very long to release our spunk. I blew first, plunging in as hard and deep as I could to make certain that what felt like was an enormous cumload got as deep into the boy’s gut as possible. Justin jolted right after me, flooding the kid’s mouth with gouts of semen. It was evidently another gigantic load like the one he’d put in my mouth a short while earlier. John gagged a little bit and drooled a ton of jizz back out of his mouth and onto Justin’s belly. “Shit, bro!” John yelled. “I’ve swallowed a lot of cocksnot in my life, but never _that_ much at once! I wish I’d known I’d need to fuckin’ _chug_ it like a goddamned beer bong!”

Justin laughed and dipped a couple fingers into the pool of jizz on his belly and smeared it into John’s thick floppy hair. “You can still finish the leftovers if you want.”

John did as suggested and lapped the cum off Justin’s abs and out of his deep navel.

“I want some of yours now, kiddo,” I said. I rolled John onto his back and went down on his dick, sucking his full length into my mouth. I performed upon him a hard and fast combo suck-and-jerk until he sprayed me in the face with his pent-up wad. I wiped it off with both hands and styled John’s hair with it.

Now that we had all gotten our rocks for the moment, I explained to John why he was here, that I intended to use him to impregnate a ton of omega boys. “But I’m gonna need to give you something so that you can make a lot more sperm a lot faster. I mean, I know you’re a super-cummy lad just as you are, but,” and I retrieved the hypospray, “a squirt of this in your nuts will super-charge you like Justin and me. You’ll be a fuckin’ semen machine.”

John gaped at me, wide-eyed with fright. “Dude, no. You are _not_ giving me a shot in my fuckin’ balls!”

I sort of anticipated this. For a boy who periodically had to evade violent death at the hands of cyborg killers, he was weirdly afraid of injections; but in his world they were generally delivered with hypodermic needles. “It’s not a _shot,_ dude! It’s a totally painless hypospray. I got the technology on the _Enterprise._ Remember that time we were there and we fucked Wesley? It contains a totally chill mix of Erec-T and Juice-E, and I really need you to take it.” John shook his head and backed away from me and up against Justin. So I said to Justin, “Hold him down for me. And I’ll give it to him.”

Justin pinned the now-screaming boy basically by laying his body chest-to-chest over John’s, and pinning the boy’s wriggling arms to the mattress. With John partially pinned, I was able to force his legs apart and get my hand around his nutsack. I’ll admit to feeling some pervy sadistic glee in doing this to him while he howled and begged me to stop. My cock was fucking aching already even though I’d just dumped my batter in John’s cunt a few minutes earlier. I managed the two injections, one in each ball, and the boy immediately ceased his struggle.

“Oh,” he said. “That actually didn’t hurt at all.”

“See? And now it feels good, doesn’t it?”

John wrapped his stock-stiff penis in his left hand and immediately erupted a thick and clotted load without even stroking it. “Holy fuck, Kyler! That’s awesome!”

**_4\. Justin, John and Kyler go to meet Jonny and Hadji, and lavish fuckery ensues._ **

Jonny and Hadji, rather drunk now after having killed the second bottle of prosecco and started upon a third, made out with each other on the couch, all mouths and spit and elbows and knees and clenching arms and thighs, and a lot of high-flown florid professions of their lust and love for each other. They stopped, momentarily frozen in place, when they heard a man’s voice say, “Hey, boys. It looks like you’re having a good time.”

Jonny saw in the entryway into the living area three naked males. One of them was a man probably in his thirties, another was a younger man maybe in his twenties and the third was a boy probably not any older than Jonny. They all had erections and Jonny noticed immediately that the oldest man’s cock, like Hadji’s, was uncut, while the younger man and the boy had circumcised dicks like Jonny. He thought the oldest man was pretty hot, and not just because of that fat uncut cock, and he realized that he’d never seen a naked male that age except in porn. The younger man was blond like Jonny and had a seriously buff body, and most of his skin was elaborately inked. The boy was very slender and not nearly as muscly as the two men (nor as much so as Jonny and Hadji) but he had an astoundingly pretty face and a gorgeous mop of thick brown hair.

The older man said, “Welcome to Vepaja Amtor, Mister Quest and Mister Singh. I’m glad to see that you have made yourselves comfortable. There is something in the air of this place that helps with that. My name is Kyler, and I must apologize for the abrupt and unannounced way that I brought you here. Be assured, however, that when you have finished your mission here you will be returned to the exact time and place from which I took you. No one will ever know you were gone.”

 _If our mission,_ Jonny thought, _is a hot fucking orgy with these guys,_ _then I’m all in._ But Hadji said, “I would suggest you tell us about this mission and the purpose of our abduction or we will not cooperate!” He ignored Jonny jabbing him in the side with an elbow.

Kyler just smiled and then elaborated upon the so-called mission. Evidently Jonny and Hadji were to join Justin and John in fucking and impregnating hundreds of Venusian omega boys in order to undo some sort biological crisis. “I would,” said Kyler, “be more than happy to knock up all of them myself, but we need a bit of genetic diversity. Even with five sperm-fathers, there is a decent chance, when our sons reach puberty and become sexually active with each other, that there will tend to occur some half-brother incest. Which is totally _hot,_ by the way, but we should probably mix it up a bit.

Jonny’s dick throbbed at the notion that soon he would be fucking scores of boys when it was just a few minutes ago that he’d given and gotten his first-ever blowjobs and had yet to have fucked anyone at all. Kyler set down a messenger bag on the sitting room table and reached into for something. He came out with a cylindrical device that Jonny did not recognize. “It’s a hypospray,” Kyler said, “and it contains a fuck-drug that you boys need to take in order to hugely enhance your sperm output. Because we need to get this done in days instead of months.”

The boy John sat on the couch next to Jonny, squeezing his bare thigh against Jonny’s. “Don’t be afraid of it, dude. It’s amazing. Kyler shot my nuts up with it a little whole ago. I’m so loaded right now that I bet if you gave my cock a little jerk I’d spew a quart all over us!”

Jonny didn’t hesitate. He wrapped his long slender fingers around John’s swollen pipe and tugged. And then yelped in astonished delight when John fountained semen in a tremendous jet that reached a full meter over their heads, and splatted down on their legs and bellies as he pulsed out a further white flood that covered completely Jonny’s fingers and wrist. “You’ll be able to do that, too,” Kyler said, pointing at his crotch with the hypospray.

“Do me,” Jonny said, spreading his thighs, exposing his ballsack. Kyler dosed the boy and then turned to Hadji, who seemed a bit skeptical but accepted the injection.

Jaustin seated himself on the arm of the couch, his bare thigh brushing against Hadji’s upper arm, his swollen dong just inches from the gorgeous brown boy’s chest. He said, “We saw you guys sucking on each other’s knobs on the cam before we came over to see you in person.”

“You _did?”_ Hadji gasped.

“Sweet!” said Jonny.

“Pretty fucking hot.” Justin wrapped his cock in the fingers of his left hand and squeezed out a pulse of pre-jac. “You guys fuck each other’s asses ever?”

“Uh, no.” Hadji blushed. “I mean, we never did anything with each other until just then.” The Indian boy’s prick stood up stiffly, a dark purple plantain curve arching toward his navel, shiny foreskin stretched taught around the crown of his head.

Kyler knelt on the floor, pressing himself between Jonny’s knees, lowering his face to within a couple inches of the blond boy’s rod. “Have you ever had _anything_ up your ass before, Jonny?”

Said Jonny, grinning, “Hadji has a dildo. I borrow it sometimes.”

“You _do?”_ Hadji gaped at his friend. Jonny just smiled and shrugged.

Kyler said, “You want us to blast your cherries?” Jonny saw him glance at Justin who had lowered his mouth to Hadji’s to kiss him and evidently to let Kyler know which one of them he’d like to fuck first. Jonny was cool with this pairing: he badly wanted to know to what it would feel like to be used for pleasure by a very experienced man who was probably more than twice his age.

They all went into Jonny’s bedchamber where he and Hadji were directed to lie on their backs next to each other, knees raised. Each guiding his boy, Kyler and Justin knelt between their legs and pulled Jonny and Hadji’s legs upward, spreading them, resting their calves on the men’s shoulders. Kyler and Justin each squeezed over their cocks shiny gel from a tube of Stroke-Z, lathered it over their dicks and smearing lubed fingers over the puckers of the boys’ assholes. They each gasped a little bit as each man slid a finger inside. And cried out a little bit when the men’s cockheads breached their sphincters, when thick shafts of stiff meat slid into their cunts.

**_5\. Kyler enjoys destroying Jonny’s virginity while Justin blasts Hadji’s hole._ **

The blond boy variously moaned, yelped and laughed as I cock-stabbed his ass. Jonny Quest was even prettier in this position, skewered on my wang, every bit of his skin slicked with sweat. I dipped my mouth to his and sucked spit from his mouth. I licked the sweat-wet fuzz in his armpits. I very deliberately willed myself to control my impending jizz-eruption for a couple more minutes, but this was not easy: the combination of wrecking Jonny’s cherry alongside that hot fucker Justin who was doing the same to Hadji was almost too much to take in its erotic intensity. We did not leave John out of the action: he spent some behind us licking our assholes and squeezing our nut-sacks. At one point, Justin brushed his shoulder against mine and said, “I’m getting close, dude.” And John said that he was, too, and moved to the top of the bed and knelt next to Jonny, his dick pointing at the boy’s face. He started pounding his pole hard, glossing it with precum.

“Fuck! I’m doing it, dude!” Justin yelled. At the same moment I lost control and started spilling it. I looked into Jonny’s eyes and let him know that I was putting my cumload inside his body. Justin was doing the same thing to his boy, and we both withdrew our cocks from their cunts at the same time and spurted more hot chazz on their dicks and nuts and bellies. And then John shot his nut, laying ropes and spatters of cocksnot across Jonny and Hadji’s faces and necks.

“Let’s suck them off,” I said. Justin went down on Hadji, lapping his own goo off the kid’s prick and then taking the shaft into his mouth. I did the same to Jonny, and as soon as I’d downed his dick all the way to my tonsils, my nose in his pubes, he busted loose and flooded my mouth with a gigantic pent-up explosion of boyjuice. I swallowed most of it but held some of it my mouth and brought my lips to his and drooled some of Jonny’s cum and a lot of my spit into his mouth. I licked some of John’s spew off his forehead and cheeks and fed that to him too.

The five of us sprawled over the giant bed, catching our breaths after this intense mass-orgasm. I realized something: “The new kids have been fucked for the first time, but they haven’t yet fucked any other dudes’ asses.” I slapped John on the belly. “You ready for them, kiddo?”

John Connor dragged on a cigarette and gave me a withering gaze. “I _was_ wondering how much longer it would be before you offered my ass up to them.” He stretched, catlike, and bounced off the bed. “Fine. But we need a little break first. Any beers in that refrigerator?”

Jonny, delighted, rolled off the bed and landed on his feet and said, “Fuck yeah, brother! Let’s have a cold one or two right now!” He grabbed John’s hands and led him back toward the kitchen. Hadji followed. I rolled over onto Justin and sucked face with him for a minute, considered fucking him, but decided we needed to keep the focus on fully devirginizing the boys.

We joined the naked stiff-dicked lads in the kitchen where all three sucked down bottles of beer. Justin grabbed a couple for us and I considered the impending fuck configuration. What position should they take John in for their first ever penetrations of another male’s asshole? John decided it by bending himself over the prep island, belly to the wood table. “You can see my hole, right?” Hadji stepped closely behind John, as if ready to go. I handed him the lube and said, “He’s probably still pretty greased up from his dad fucking him and breeding his cunt a few hours ago and then me doing the same to him a while later, but you should probably still slick that stick first.”

Hadji lubed his hot brown bone and pressed the shiny crown of his cock against John’s red hole. “Is this okay?” John murmured his consent and Hadji shoved forth burying his full meat-length into the boy’s rectum. I was actually surprised that this fuck went on as long as it did: it was a full five minutes before Hadji couldn’t last any longer and let fly his spunk into John’s gut.

“That’s the way to do it,” I said, “when you’re pregging these Venus boys. Don’t pull out until you know all your white snot is inside him.” I looked at Jonny. “Your turn.”

Jonny didn’t bother lubing his dick but there was no reason anyway since John’s hole was freshly lubed and weeping Hadji’s spew. Jonny jammed his dong into his best friend’s slop and whooped and yelled with glee as he pounded hard into John’s pussy.

I watched Jonny Quest fuck John Connor for a minute or two until Justin let me know he had to piss. “And I ain’t doing it in a toilet or in a sink or on the floor when _you_ are right here with a fucking _mouth.”_

I dropped, knees to the floor next to the boy-fuck couple, and opened my mouth. Justin dropped an inch of his dick between my teeth and let his spray-hose open. I had to chug hard and fast but I downed his whole quart or two of hot piss without spilling more than a couple drops. Just as I finished swallowing Justin’s piss Jonny rocked off, jolting his streaming semen inside John’s chute.

I slapped the kid’s ass, congratulated him on being a hot non-virgin ass-fucker now, a stud destined to spew his hot chonky sperm into scores of Venusian boys who will end up pregnant because he is good at fucking and cumming (which, honestly, is the only reason for the existence of pretty boys anyway—it’s not like they have a big purpose other than having cocks and nuts and spewing sweet white juice). He lit a cig and looked at me intensely. Said Jonny, “I saw what you did with him.” He pointed at Justin. “I wanna try that too. Piss in my mouth. You, Kyler. I want you to be the first to do that to me.”

Pissing in a cute blond teen boy’s mouth is not something that I need to be asked twice about. I told him to kneel and he complied eagerly. He tipped back his head and opened his mouth wide. I opened the valve and almost instantly overflowed his lips, spilling piss down his chin but quite quickly he caught up and started chugging at a rate fast enough to drain me and fill to bulging his cute belly. This boy was going to be perfect not just for the in which I’d enrolled him but also for getting _me_ off. It was time to give everyone someone to get knocked up.

**_To be continued…_ **


End file.
